


Magenta?

by Alxmost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Memory Loss, Wood between Worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxmost/pseuds/Alxmost
Summary: I wake up on the ship. The crew members steadily vanish, and then there is me and a shipwreck. There is soot.
Kudos: 1





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My vision was purple

The air smells like blood today.

Yesterday an empty wine bottle with this paper stuffed inside floated over to us. The sea has long washed away the message on the paper, but it is nice, thick paper and will last me for a while. Our ship is a steady thing and requires much less maintenance than you'd expect. It's been — two days? a month? — I've lost track. Either way, Shadow found time yesterday to sew these pages together. 

This morning the mate, that's what I call him at least, tripped and fell on the deck and scraped his knee. The iron smell has hung around since, it is quite strange. I don't quite remember his name, but I haven't seen him since he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???


	2. To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My arms are sore

We lost Zak today. 

It was a hot day and my back was scarred an angry red. It throbs. I hear Zak dozed on the deck and an angry one-eyed fish attacked, but we will get no more of the story because Lion has vanished. I think something like this has happened before? I can't quite remember. 

My back does burn quite ferociously. Exposing it to sea water has done no good, although Icarus said it would. I think he is the captain. He certainly has the air of a captain. 

I don't remember Zak very well. He had blonde hair and faded blue clothing of some sort. I have no specifics. Either way we were very shaken and stopped by land for the night, should we need to escape. I don't quite understand where we could run to if something should attack, since we are still some distance from the beach. It is not a very appealing beach, either. It is full of grey rocks and they spike up like teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fish?


	3. Tre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thirsty

I sighted some purple in the distance. 

We got closer very quickly (wind was out today) and it turned out the island we passed is covered in some kind of purple, springy moss. I got off the boat for a minute to touch it. The plant feels and sounds the same as grass underfoot, but the tendrils bounce up when you press on them. They gave me an odd feeling so I went back to the ship quickly and rinsed in sea water. There are salt patterns on my body now. They trail up and down my arms like clouds. 

I am not sure why Icarus believes sea water to be the answer to everything. Either way, Shadow and I listen. Carefully now. 

Coffe and Net were sent out to explore. They were gone until the sun stopped burning, but Net only returned with an armful of rocks, little, round ones with pale tops. They look like the odd fungi that grow on the island. Net said that Coffe has developed a taste for heads. We left the island quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mushrooms taste good.


End file.
